Aruenna Sunshard
Aruenna ‘Ruen’ Sunshard is a High Elf magistrix and blood mage of no small measure of skill. Ever hungry for further knowledge, Aruenna keeps to those who can aid her on her personal quest for more skill and power the most readily, having long since allied herself with the Silver Covenant and Kirin Tor rather than to join the Horde. Talented in both the arcane and fire magic, she has risen far within the ranks of her chosen side, and has proven willing on more than one occasion to use her talents to stoke the blood rivalry between High Elf and Blood Elf. Appearance Aruenna cuts a striking figure, standing at a slim 5’9” with light brown skin peppered faintly with freckles that are frequently magically concealed. While most often pulled back in a tight tail or serviceable bun, her bright ombre red and copper hair is lush with curls. Unfortunately, her lips are often curled into a sneer or mocking smirk, and her mana-blue eyes are as cold as ice. Personality Aruenna has often been described as the coldest fire mage you’ll ever meet. Arrogant, confident, and intelligent, she is far from approachable. Succinct and direct, Aruenna knows what she wants and expects to receive it without delay, with a slow-burning temper that allows her to nurse grudges and slights for years. Possessed of a dark, abrasive sense of humor and a lone-wolf attitude, Aruenna Sunshard has the capacity to hold few friends - and by all appearances, she seems to prefer it that way. History Early Life Born as the second child to Shalyndr Brightquill and V'liyidan Sunshard, everything seemed to be going according to plan. With her elder brother as heir to the Sunshard line, Aruenna was perfectly placed to be her mother’s own heir to the matriarchal Brightquill family line. However, despite her parents plans, the blood of her Sunshard magi kin flowed strongly through her - too strongly to be ignored. Her talents with the arcane blossomed at an early age, prompting even her perpetually distracted and time-pressed mage father to take an increased interest in her schooling, much to his wife’s ire. Every well-meant attempt to coax her into taking an interest in the arts of her mother’s family only backfired; Aruenna was her father’s daughter through and through, and was determined to be a mage by the time she was only five years old. A single trip to Dalaran had been all that it took for the young Quel’dorei to firmly devote herself to her new course. Nothing else would do. By the time she was a teen, Aruenna had had enough of being tugged back and forth between both parents. Lashing out at her humble merchant side of the family and burning nearly all the bridges she had with her Brightquill kin in one go, Aruenna fled to Dalaran and began her schooling in the arts of the arcane properly. Moving to Dalaran also increased the precious amount of time Aruenna was able to spend with her father - if barely. Aruenna was still forced to engage in the same silent struggle against her elder brother to try claim more of their father’s precious time, while still engaging in a (ultimately futile) struggle to catch up to her elder brother’s schooling, which was over one hundred years more advanced than her own. Then, the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened: their parents had a third child . Rivalry One brother to contend with was bad enough - but a second, younger brother only made the ‘problem’ of vying for their father’s time worse. Instead of welcoming her newest sibling, Aruenna instantly disliked her brother, striking the first sparks of what would become a lifelong rivalry between the three siblings. The Fall of Silvermoon Aruenna was away from Quel’thalas at the time of the fall, continuing her studies and isolated experiments in Dalaran. By the time word of the death toll reached her, it was already far too late for the family she had scorned - and her beloved father as well. Teleporting to her father’s part-time home of Sunbreaker Coast in a panic, only bloody remains and a horde of undead greeted the magistrix. She barely managed to flee with her life. Refusing to return to Silvermoon, Aruenna would not encounter her remaining kin in person again for several years Current Events Currently, with the Legion bearing down on the world, Aruenna is using all of the resources at her command to aid the efforts for the sake of their world’s survival. However, rivalries die hard; with the Silver Covenant ousted from their place of honor by Gilnean dogs and Horde and Sunreaver alike back within ‘her’ city, Magistrix Sunshard has begun calling in a number of old favors to tilt the odds in her own favor... Category:Characters